


I'd Like To Hire You To Do A Job

by psiten



Series: SASO 2016 Fills [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Yachi Hitoka, Alternate Universe - Final Haikyuu Quest, Captivity, Demon Shimizu Kiyoko, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff, Light Bondage, Mage Yachi Hitoka, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Pheromones, Sex, Smut, Succubi & Incubi, Wet Dream, Xenophilia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:14:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psiten/pseuds/psiten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Remember when timid Level 1 White Mage Yacchan got captured by Level 666 Demonness Kiyoko in Final Haikyuu Quest?" (SASO2016 fill for tsunderekita)
Answer: IIRC, Yachi didn't need much capturing.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>The scent of something earthy and sultry caught her nose -- like a perfume, only not cloying. Or maybe more like the scent of chocolate cake coming straight out of the oven, except not homey and comforting. More like... exciting. When Yachi looked to see where the scent was coming from, her eyes froze on the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her entire life.</p>
</blockquote><p>A note for subscribers: This is not anything like my usual content. It is a NSFW fill for an ongoing Shipping Olympics on Dreamwidth. There is nothing beyond this link but silly, slightly kinky, very explicit girl-on-girl pornography, and people who are not interested in shameless smut should avert their eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Like To Hire You To Do A Job

     Today was the proudest day in Yachi Hitoka's life. She had her diploma from the local magical community college, because she'd graduated with an A- average. She had her standard-issue enchanted cape and her basic staff, and she was a certified Level One White Mage in the Mage's Association! Starting today, she could take jobs from the community center's, "I'd Like To Hire You To Do A Job," board, earn her chops, and put herself on the road to making a real difference in the world! Her mom had told her she'd end up weeding lawn gnomes for the rest of her life, but Yachi just knew -- she was going to make a difference!

     Somehow.

     Although, looking at the board, she could see that 80% of the requests were actually for getting rid of lawn gnomes, and the other 20% were looking for high-level mages with "at least five years of experience battling demons". Since lawn gnomes didn't actually count as demons (every one of her guidance counselors had been very clear about that), she wasn't sure where she was supposed to find demons to exorcise so she could get the five years of experience. This might be harder than she'd thought. But that was okay! She'd do it anyway! And maybe she'd scan all the advertisements one more time, just to see if there were any entry-level demon slaying jobs she'd missed the first time through...

     But just as she started, the scent of something earthy and sultry caught her nose -- like a perfume, only not cloying. Or maybe more like the scent of chocolate cake coming straight out of the oven, except not homey and comforting. More like... exciting. At least, that was the best word she could think of for a scent that seemed to go straight from her nose to her nervous system, making her mouth start to water. Oh gosh. Suddenly she could feel her blood pounding in her veins, and her mouth wasn't the only place where she had to worry about something wet and slick slipping over her lips. Her you-know-where was tingling, really a lot, and at this rate, she'd have to stop at home to get new panties before she went to apply for any jobs! What on earth was happening?!

     When Yachi looked to see where the scent was coming from, her eyes froze on the most gorgeous woman she had ever seen in her entire life. She was covered in a voluminous cloak, but the hood she'd dropped onto her shoulders revealed gleaming hair like black silk at midnight, elegant glasses, and lips that pouted just so with a beauty mark that made the tingling in her unmentionables so much worse. Or better. She wasn't sure which. The only thing she was sure of was that she could look at this beautiful lady forever.

     Oh gosh. Now her boobs were starting to hurt. Like they were crying out for her to reach under her clothes and squeeze herself, but she was in public! She couldn't do that! As much as this lady seemed to be driving all of Yachi's insides crazy, she'd have to go home and definitely lock the door before she diddled herself to make it stop because she wouldn't want her mom walking in, and with the way Yachi felt lightheaded already, like maybe she couldn't stop herself, she might have to shove her face in her pillow while she did it. This probably wasn't going to be one of her particularly quiet diddle sessions.

     Oh no. Now the beautiful lady had noticed she was staring. She'd turned Yachi's way, and was leaning in close so Yachi could catch a glimpse of a beautiful neck, like a swan's. And she was talking, but the lady's words had gone in one ear and out the other.

     "Yes?! Hello?! I'm sorry?!" Yachi squeaked.

     The beautiful lady laughed. "I said, you look like a white mage, but I haven't seen you around before. Are you free right now?" And she held out a flyer.

     "Yes! I'm sorry. Um. Would you like to hire me to do a job?!"

     "Something like that. Why don't you follow me?"

     "Anywhere!!"

     A brilliant smile like starlight broke into another laugh. "You're cute, baby bird. Did you know that?"

     Yachi didn't really remember the walk after that. She didn't even remember to check where she was going or how they got there so she could find her way back home at the end of the day. All she knew was that she got to spend time standing next to the beautiful lady, trying not to walk with her legs _too_ close together because her happy place was getting kind of swollen by now, and if she accidentally squished it too much with all the slick and slippery bits around it, she might just have an embarrassing little problem of having _too much_ fun on the road. By the time she got back any of her senses, the two of them were standing outside a towering castle. It was dark stone, like it had grown out of the mountains itself, surrounded by trees that looked like bare claws at first sight but that turned out to be growing dark, purplish-green leaves when she looked closer. Lightning occasionally broke the gleaming Halloween sky, and crows were just everywhere. This was clearly a demon's castle, and not a little demon either. How had they even gotten close to this castle without something trying to eat them?

     "Um. Ma'am? I think this place might be a little above my pay grade."

     "Don't worry," said the lady -- who, now that Yachi thought about it, hadn't said her name, or at least Yachi hadn't heard it, which was pretty embarrassing. "You're not supposed to be a threat. I brought you here to be one of my pets."

     All of the crows and the imps and two really, really scary looking arch demons with pink hair knelt by the walkway as the two of them kept walking toward the main gate. But if arch demons were kneeling, then that meant... this lady was... an _even arch-er demon_?!

     As they passed into the front hall, Yachi squealed, "Wait! Is this _your_ castle?!"

     The lady's cool smile never faltered. "Indeed it is." Her dark cloak melted away, showing off an inhumanly gorgeous figure, strategically covered in black leather like a second skin. It clung to the lady's waist and calves, ruched into a kind of skirt around her hips, and goodness gracious the things it did to her boobs. There wasn't any way a bra could've fit underneath even if straps had been showing next to the fang-like decorations studding the edges, nor any support around the back that Yachi could see, but the demoness's amazing double-D cup boobs shrugged off gravity to make perfectly parabolic spheroids with just a hint of hardened nipple showing through the thin leather... that looked so soft, and touchable... and it wasn't even like her boobs were taped together for support or anything, because Yachi could see a beautiful streak of clear breastbone underneath, just right for snuggling your face into!

     "They call me Shimizu Kiyoko. And what's your name, baby bird?" the demoness asked -- the really, really famously troublesome demoness, if the things she'd heard about the name "Shimizu Kiyoko" in town were to be believed -- leaning over in a way that made it clear that her chest was just naturally perky while she tickled Yachi's chin.

     "Boobs..." Yachi whimpered. While the demoness laughed, she remembered the question. "I mean, my name is Yachi Hitoka! Ma'am! Am... am I in trouble?"

     "I think that depends on your point of view." Kiyoko-san strode off down the hall (her calves in those high heels, holy crap, Yachi just knew she was going to die, wasn't she), waving to the two arch demons. "Tanaka, Noya, take Yachi to the dungeon."

     "Yes, Mistress!"

     The demoness's pink-haired servants each took her by an arm, leading her toward the stairs and away from the unbelievably gorgeous demoness's retreating back... and swaying tail. Wow, Yachi had never realized that a tail could be that hot. Like, she was probably going to be thinking about that tail and its various possibilities almost as much as those amazing boobs. But more importantly, without Kiyoko around, suddenly everything was terrifying! Not just the scowling, growling demon boys leading her down the stone steps toward (she assumed) the dungeon, but the dark walls covered in gargoyles, and the crows perched in various windows... until there weren't windows anymore, just nooks and crannies.

     Then they got to the dungeon itself. Tanaka and Noya walked her through a little iron doorway, then bolted it behind her, although it wasn't exactly a cold, stone chamber. All of the walls were made of bars, far enough apart that she could see giant fire plumes leaping out of a lava pit below, but close enough together that she couldn't walk through them. You know, if she'd wanted to walk straight out onto a lava pit, which she didn't. But the fire actually made the air drier than she would've expected in a dungeon, and warm enough that she didn't have to keep her cloak on while she sat down on the bed.

     The bed itself was unexpectedly nice for a dungeon. It wasn't just straw. It was stuffed with lamb's wool and goose down, which was still fresh thanks to the dry air, and it had actual sheets! What kind of nice demon gave you sheets?! Maybe Kiyoko-san wasn't as worrisome as the people in the village always said. Her dungeon didn't seem like such a bad place to be.

     And most importantly, Yachi couldn't see anyone around. There were other cages on the walls of the dungeon-pit-thing, she was sure. Their shadows danced around with the flickering fires. But they were far enough away that she couldn't see the people in them, and they probably couldn't see her. That was kind of like privacy, right? So after she dropped her mage's cloak in the corner, she rolled herself onto the bed and snuck her hand down to her poor, drenched panties. She definitely couldn't keep those on any longer. Yachi slipped them off and dropped them under the bed where she hoped the demoness wouldn't notice them, then started slowly on the easy-to-rush process of diddling herself. She'd gotten so keyed up, if she slipped and worked herself to fast, she might not be able to feel it right when she got to the good parts!

     It was too bad she only had two hands, because she still wanted to squeeze her own boobs, but the tingling downstairs was already so much. She pulled her legs wide open, stroking her whole wet valley with her fingers spread and loose. Her bottom lips gave way, syrupy and swollen, sending thrills up her nerves while her fingers pushed down into the little hole they were hiding. First one, then two. She'd wanted to go slow, but she just couldn't hold back, pulling and shoving her fingers down into her body as fast as she could until her slick, squishy cave was just about ready to shake apart, which didn't take long at all. She'd been more than halfway there to start. Then she switched which hand she was using to go in, so she could use the fingers she'd gotten all wet to play with the little peek-a-boo spot right under the curls of her lady whiskers.

     "Ah!" she gasped, toes curling under, and the sound of it echoed all around the dungeon, answered by flapping wings as unseen crows took off from the walls.

     Maaaaaaaaaybe she wanted to be a little less loud. She'd heard you weren't supposed to enjoy dungeons, and she didn't want to make Kiyoko-san angry, in case the demoness heard her having a good time. Yachi flipped onto her stomach, ignoring the pulsing in her special place and the shine on her fingers long enough to plump up the pillow. On a whim, she pushed the fluff inside the pillowcase into two big mounds, larger than she could really hold in her fists, making a little Y-shape like cleavage on the bed. For a second, she could almost imagine Kiyoko-san lying there, with her perfect boobs and a smirk on her face.

     Her professors at magical community college would definitely frown on using a demon as a masturbatory fantasy, but at the end of the day, a girl had to do what a girl had to do. Yachi dropped her face into the breast-shaped creases in her pillow, imagining it was Kiyoko-san's chest as she snuggled her nose in deep and muffled her moans in goose down. Riding two fingers inside and ignoring all her minute-old intentions to savor the moment, she diddled super hard on her happy button, until her feet cramped up from flexing, her legs shook too hard to control, and her voice felt like it was going to crack, if the thrilling pressure under her fingers didn't blow up first. Which it did. Exactly like she'd wanted it to, it took her down like getting hit from below with a really, really, really nice-feeling firehose. _Really very nice._ And so fire-hosey.

     She shouldn't have worried about going too fast to feel it when she came. All that walking and wanting today had gotten her as prepped as she'd ever been! Rolling onto her side, Yachi let herself drift off to sleep on the most beautiful, dreamy high she could remember.

~//~

     There was nothing confusing about finding Kiyoko-san bending over her bed, a cotton chemise parted in front to show off the amazingness of her boobs while still leaving plenty to the imagination. The demoness didn't say a word, just trailing her hands over Yachi's chest -- her own shirt had disappeared at some point -- and leaning down for the _best kiss in the entire world_. There weren't any words to describe it. It was just the best.

     Or at least she'd thought it was the best. Once Kiyoko-san moved down so her head could go between Yachi's thighs, there was a whole new best, which Yachi really couldn't believe was happening. Such a beautiful lady, putting her tongue and her lips into Yachi's personal space? It was incredible! It was like a dream!

     She spread her legs wider to let the demoness in, moaning, "Kiyoko-san!" It didn't matter now what the flocks of dungeon birds might think. "Kiyoko-san, harder! Please! I need you!"

     Although the sharp bite on the inside of her thigh had her wondering if demons played by a different definition of "eating you out". Yachi bolted up to check if her leg was intact--

     And woke up.

     The bed was empty, except for her, and her once again liquefying sexy parts. So it really had been a dream that Kiyoko-san had... well...

     Of course that'd been a dream, Yachi thought with a sigh. Demons didn't kidnap unsuspecting white mages to their halls of torment just to perform amazing cunningulus on them. Yachi assumed it would've been amazing, anyway. But that would've been too good to be true!

     "Awake at last?" a certain silky-smooth voice called from the door.

     Her demon lady was standing there, waiting, just as elegant as ever in her leather and boots, and fang-studded trim, and her tail flicking like a whip... And there was also an actual whip, Yachi saw. Kiyoko-san pulled it out from behind her back as she started walking toward the bed, uncoiling the braided leather and basically in all ways making Yachi's brain explode.

     She even smelled like chocolate still.

     Yachi's voice trembled out of her throat. "Are you going to eat me for breakfast?" she said, and tried not to spread her legs too hopefully.

     "If you're a white mage, then you should know a thing or two about demons. I can't actually take your soul until we've made a trade. I give you something..." The demoness sat on the side of the bed, stroking Yachi's chin with the butt of her whip. "And I get something in return. Although it's too bad you couldn't hold on to your excitement from before just a little longer. I could feel it when you came, all the way from my throne room, and I wanted to drink it up... but I can't do that until you're mine." The whip traced down her shoulder, around the outline of Yachi's much more slender breasts, and down her stomach to press into the wet mess between her legs that was getting hotter by the second. "Then again, you don't seem to lack for motivation."

     "You mean... when I..." Yachi pointed down at the whip that was about an inch from becoming a makeshift dildo. "You could feel it when I got myself off?" she whispered.

     Kiyoko-san leaned in to whisper right back. "A succubus always can."

     "You're a succubus?!"

     The demoness nodded.

     "An honest to goodness sex demon?! Who eats orgasms?! Is that why I keep getting all hot and sticky when you're around?!"

     With a laugh, Yachi's captor explained, "Well, usually I have to seduce people before they get that way, but yes. I take your soul, bit by bit, from your sighs and your..." The demoness whispered into her ear, and Yachi thought she might have felt tongue. It was amazing. "Well, you get the idea. That's what a succubus is. But I won't take your soul for free. If there's something you want badly enough that you'll trade--"

     "My body is ready!" Yachi yelled, pitching forward onto her hands and knees. Her voice had probably been a little too loud, since she could still hear it echoing off the walls, but right now, she really, really didn't care. The beautiful demoness really had brought her back to this castle have sex with her! This was the best thing ever! Who needed a soul?! She could die happy! Or maybe get turned into a servant demon? Right now, Yachi couldn't remember which of those was supposed to happen when you got caught in the clutches of an amazingly gorgeous succubus who just wanted to make you come until your soul left your body, but she was so ready to find out.

     Kiyoko-san tilted her head over to where she could look into Yachi's eyes again, and her eyes were even more enchanting from up close, not to mention her boobs. "That's... really kind of you to volunteer, Yachi, but I do still have to do something for you, or I can't make the contract."

     "Then..." She bit her lip, not quite sure if she had the courage to say what she was thinking. Her voice turned hoarse and squeaky when she tried. "Then... Um. I mean, I'm not quite sure I know how, but... c-can I go down on _you_ , Kiyoko-san?"

     The demoness's smile could have stopped her heart. Yachi was actually surprised it didn't.

     "I think we both know you can. And since you asked so nicely, I suppose you _may_. Well then, with a kiss, we can seal our contract."

     And that kiss tasted like chocolate, too. It wasn't just the way she smelled. Yachi leaned into Kiyoko-san's sharp teeth and licked at her beauty mark, trying to taste as much of that beautiful mouth as she possibly could. She nearly fell forward on her face when Kiyoko-san stood up. She was so, so glad she didn't, though, because she got to see the thin leather bodice the demoness had been wearing fade away to nothing, leaving her standing there with nothing but her thigh-high tights, her high-heeled boots, and her black leather whip.

     Her boobs were just as amazing naked as they had been covered. And they bounced so beautifully when Kiyoko-san drew her whip hand back, Yachi barely noticed the sting of the lash winding around her wrists on the bed while the whip crack echoed through the underground chamber like thunder. She was more aware of how Kiyoko-san used her bound wrists to push her onto her back, but only because being on her back was a prerequisite for Kiyoko-san sliding a leg over her chest, so her arms were pinned down by a beautiful, _naked_ demon lady, whose whole bikini area was completely smooth, without a trace of hair or stubble. Nothing but skin looking back at Yachi as Yachi stared up a long, curving vista of thighs and hips and stomach and breasts, with a sultry, pouting face at the very top. Seeing all of that, with Kiyoko's legs spread wide to show off her pink inner lips, felt like looking at heaven.

     "Are you ready?" Kiyoko-san murmured.

     Yachi tried to salute, but her arms were trapped under beautiful, beautiful legs, even if her wrists hadn't been tied up with leather. "I was born ready, Mistress!"

     Kiyoko-san held the butt of the whip behind Yachi's head, pulling it up towards her crotch while she brought herself in to meet Yachi's mouth. Before Yachi knew what to do with herself, she was nose deep in Kiyoko-san's private parts and just about ready to squeal herself to death. But she wasn't going to mess up this chance. She worked her tongue out to where she could lick and tease, which she hoped she was doing right. Kiyoko-san seemed to like it all right, she guessed, since she was saying, "That's right, just like that. You'll have the hang of it in no time. But a little further forwa-- oh, that's the spot..."

     She wasn't going to disappoint the beautiful demoness! No, ma'am! When Kiyoko-san said forward, she'd charge! If it meant she could keep hearing those contented sighs over her head, she could lick, lick, lick all day! Although her jaw did start getting a _little_ tired after awhile. She guessed there wasn't really any harm in just... resting her lip against that bit of bone and... _shaking_ a little from the neck...

     "Ooh! I'm getting close!" And she was, too, if Yachi knew anything about the shaking deep down inside Kiyoko-san's business, making all the wetness on Yachi's chin drip down onto her neck. And Yachi knew enough about it to know she didn't want to mess up now, but she wasn't quite sure if she should keep doing what she was doing, or if she was supposed to try something else, or maybe go back to what she'd been doing before...?!

     "That didn't mean you should stop," Kiyoko-san chided, her laughing eyes reaching down into Yachi's soul.

     "Hmmm Mmmhmmm!!" Yachi assured her. With no other thought in her head, she clamped her lips around the hard nub she was pretty sure was Kiyoko-san's happy place, sticking her tongue to just the right spot. And she sucked. Sucked like a she was trying to drink a whole pint of soda through a straw in two seconds flat. While Kiyoko-san shivered around her, she kept sucking, like her very life depended on it. Which, ironically, she knew that technically her life would have depended on her never making this deal in the first place, but did that really matter when you had a super hot demoness sitting on your face?

     Shivers turned to a shake, like an earthquake, only above her head, and as the demoness settled back into stillness, Kiyoko-san let out the tiniest little moan.

     "D-did you get enough?" Yachi asked. "I can do more."

     The demoness smirked. "You may do more when I tell you to do more, baby bird. Now, what do you say?"

     "Thank you, Mistress!"

     "It's so nice to find pets that're already housebroken. Now, time for your end of the bargain. Turn yourself over," she ordered, getting up off the bed. Yachi was more than happy to do as she was told. At school, they'd always told her that demons were scary and awful, but forget that!

     She braced herself on her tied-up hands, and tried to keep from shaking her bare bum at Kiyoko-san in excitement, but she was pretty sure she failed. Either way, when Kiyoko-san pushed the butt of the whip into Yachi's mouth so the braided leather between that and her hands pulled tight across her back and through her you-know-where, she couldn't help but whimper.

     "Bite down," Kiyoko-san told her.

     And that was exactly what she did. Although that pulled the leather a little more, dragging her wrists back till she almost lost her balance, so she pulled them back forward... Yachi was pretty sure that wasn't an accident, given how the ribs of braid ran over her whatsit and made her want to shudder into a little heap of demon-bait. But she'd apparently deprived Kiyoko-san of one good meal already, and she didn't want to mess up this one, too! So she found a spot where she could keep her teeth in the whip handle and still balance on her hands and knees, and she waited to see exactly what the demoness wanted to do with her.

     The demon lady's soft hands kneaded her ass. What a wonderful day to be alive.

     "You've got such a cute little figure, baby bird. It's so silly that the mage's association makes you cover it up with that big cape. You don't mind if I burn it, do you?"

     "Hnggg nggg!" Yachi assured her, shaking her head. Which, holy crap, she probably shouldn't do do much if she wanted to survive. Her whole bottom half was already begging for release, and the leather pressing down on her nubbin felt like sparks going off, only wetter.

     Using Yachi's staff, the demoness pushed her cape over the edge, into the lava pit below. Yachi didn't even miss it.

     "Now, just let me take care of everything... What firm little breasts you have!" The bliss of having the demon woman curling over her back, squeezing and tickling and Yachi didn't even know what, was almost too much. It didn't occur to her that the prodding down under wasn't a finger or a tongue until she felt the _pop_ of her 'gina closing around an arrow-shaped end. Yachi's spine straightened and her butt perked up. She may even have let out a little squeak. Had that been Kiyoko-san's _tail_?

     Oh, there was no question! That was Kiyoko-san's tail, all right. It coiled around in a spiral, hitting a little deeper with every turn. She was _literally_ getting screwed. Amazing!

     Yachi tried to hold in the shudders and the moans, but the demoness just _had_ to whisper in her ear right then, "Now, now, none of that. I want to hear you sing, little bird." Goodbye, self-control and any remaining dignity. Hello, trying to thrust herself down onto Kiyoko-san's curling tail, and turning into a screaming mess who couldn't even close her mouth to stop the echoes! But she couldn't take control of the shuddering pressure building up inside. No matter how hard she tried to... to...

     Fuck! The leather on her clit was going to make her come! She wasn't ready yet! She didn't want this to end! She didn't want to stop hearing the demoness whispering, "Just like that, baby bird. You're doing fine. Bite down harder, now, don't let go..." Yachi had to scream with her teeth gripping rawhide, because she knew she didn't want to let go. There wasn't room to know much in her brain, because her nerves were sputtering out of control, but she knew that!

     Then the demoness's hands scraped over her back, and Kiyoko-san's whispers turned into kisses on her ass, and licking the shaking hole where that tail was slowly turning Yachi senseless, winding tighter and tighter.

     "There we go." Kiyoko's breath was hot and perfect on her privates. "Just right. Thanks so much for the meal."

     The tight-wound tail went off like a top inside her. It took her by storm, and shook the leather whip besides, and Yachi didn't have a chance. Her whole body felt like fireworks as she collapsed face-first onto the bed. And just when she usually stopped to bask in giddy oblivion, Kiyoko-san... didn't. Sometime while she'd been coming, Kiyoko-san had replaced her tail with her tongue, pulling Yachi right back up to the peak. It really did feel like being eaten, she thought, in some floaty, airy place above the helplessness of coming again and again from Kiyoko-san's utterly merciless tongue. Only being eaten in a nice way. And if this was how she died, that she was going to die happy. That was the last thing Yachi remembered thinking before one last electric shudder from her unmentionables to her brain turned everything black.

~//~

     Waking up again was kind of a surprise. Almost as much of a surprise as seeing Kiyoko-san relaxing in a chair at the end of her bed, still naked, reading a book on volleyball.

     "Am I dead already?" Yachi asked. "Did you come to drag me out of Heaven? I don't mind, really." With a laugh, the demoness walked over and kissed her on the forehead. Yachi would've jumped up, but her body felt like she'd never move again, in the good way. She was weighted down with happy buzzes running through every bone and vein.

     "You're a valuable renewable resource, baby bird. I'm not going to kill you with just one fuck. But I am going to let you have some time to build up your stamina again. If you're a good girl, you'll be allowed the run of the castle, and you can take your meals with Tanaka, Noya, and myself. Of course, there'll be other rewards, too. If you're a bad girl, though, I'll have to teach you a lesson."

     Yachi's eyes glazed over, looking at the beautiful demoness's smirk. "I'm not sure if I want to be good or bad..."

     "Plenty of time to try it both ways, I think. I hope you don't have any regrets, now that you're mine for all eternity?"

     Her tongue must've been loosened by all the sex, because usually Yachi wouldn't have been so forward, but she couldn't help saying, "I just wish I'd asked to suck on your boobs, too. You have such an amazing rack, Kiyoko-san."

     Perfectly manicured nails finger-walked up the skin between Yachi's own modest breasts. "Maybe next time." Then her demon lady and mistress walked out, tail swishing and perfect skin gleaming. For half a second, Yachi wondered if she could put this on her "dealing with demons" resume somehow, but then she remembered... if Kiyoko-san owned her soul for eternity, she might not ever need a resume! And she got to spend time with the most beautiful lady ever!

     So... happy...!


End file.
